ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Tails (TV series)
Marvel Tails is an American animated action-adventure-comedy superhero television series based on the one-shot 1983 parody comic book of the same name and its ongoing spin-off series by , being created by TBD. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it airs on Disney Channel and Disney XD since TBD 2017. Synopsis Set in a world populated by anthropomorphic animals, the Marvel heroes are out to TBD. Characters Main ''The Amazing Spider-Ham'' *'Peter Porker/Spider-Ham' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD ''The Scavengers'' *'Steve Mouser/Captain Americat' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Tony Squeak/Iron Mouse' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Dr. Bruce Bunny/The Incredible Hulk-Bunny' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Thrr Odinson' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Natasha Doemanoff/Black Wild Doe' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Cluck Barton/Squawkeye' (voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD * ''X-Animals'' *'Prof. Charles Terrier/Professor X' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Oriole Munroe/Storm Bird' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD * ''Fantastic Fur'' *'Dr. Reed Moosards/Mooster Fantastic' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Susan "Sue" Donk/Invisaburo' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jonathan "Johnny" Donk/Asnine Torch' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ben Grizzly/The Thang' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD Supporting ''The Amazing Spider-Ham'' *'Aunt May Porker' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Harry Gobborn' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Mary Crane Watsow' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Hen Stacy' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Eugene "Flash" Tomcat' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Liz Alleycat' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'J. Jonah Jackal' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Batty Brant' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Robbie Dogerston' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Capt. Grooster Stacy' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD *'Felicia Fishy/Black Catfish' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * ''The Scavengers'' *'S.H.E.E.P.', consisting of: **'Col. Nick Furry' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD **'Comd. Maria Bill' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Sharon Cowter/Agent 13' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Barbara "Bobbi" Horse/Mockinghorse' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Potts/species' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jarvis/species' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * ''X-Animals'' * ''Fantastic Fur'' * Antagonists *'Dr. Norman Gobborn/Green Gobbler' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Sinister Six', consisting of: **'Dr. Otto Octcatius/Doctor Octopussycat' (voiced by William Salyers) - TBD **'Flint Manto/Sandmanatee' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Max Deelon/Eelectro' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Sergey Ravinoff/Raven the Hunter' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Adrian Opposumes/Buzzard' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Quentin Ape/Mysteriape' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Brock/Venham' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * ''The Scavengers'' *'Laufeyson/species' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Scheemt/Red Wool' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Dr. Arnim Koala' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Sarkissian/species/Madame Hydra' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Baron Wolfgang von Struckwolf' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * ''X-Animals'' *'Max Bloodenheir/Erik Lehnshito/Magsquito' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Raven Darkhölme/Mystique' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * ''Fantastic Fur'' *'Dr. Victor von Doomduck/Ducktor Doom' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Kl'rt/Super Skruirel' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Episodes See List of Marvel Tails (TV series) episodes. Trivia *Each episode is split into three or four segments. * Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas